


Give and Take

by animatedrose



Series: Omegaverse: The Scent of the Stars [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Ring, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Kink, Hand Worship, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Size Difference, Size Kink, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedrose/pseuds/animatedrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second of two promised sex scenes cut out of chapter 11 of The Scent of the Stars due to chapter length.</p><p>A young unbonded couple share a moment of drunken passion. Unfortunately, the Alpha is not in charge here. The Omega is. And she knows how to please her beloved, whether he wants her to or not. Cody/Lolly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here’s the second half of the cut out sex scenes in chapter 11 of TSotS. Tempted to do the victory sex for Amelia and Sunday, but I don’t know. What do you guys think?
> 
> Bold is Lolly using handsigns.

Lolly led Cody up the stairs by the wrist, trying not to let the taller boy overbalance himself. Cody wasn’t feeling well at all. Alcohol did that to people. Lolly felt woozy but not drunk. Just a buzz, enough to make her vision blur up and balance become a challenge. She could handle this.

Cody groaned when they reached their shared room. Lolly wasn’t allowed to room with anyone else. Cody would never allow it. Lolly never complained. She loved Cody very much, even if he was a smidge possessive. But it was for a good reason.

The young Alpha spun and collapsed onto his bed, stomach sloshing. He burped, a hand clapping over his lips as his face turned green. Lolly lunged for the trashcan and shoved it at him as Cody lurched upright, spewing the contents of his stomach into it. The tiny Omega slunk behind Cody, rubbing light circles into his back as he heaved.

When the fit passed, Lolly put the trashcan by the bedroom door. She’d take it out in a bit. Cody needed her right now.

Returning to the bed, she pulled his shirt sleeve until he tipped sideways into her lap. She smoothed a hand through his sweaty brown hair, locks feeling greasy. He needed to wash his hair soon. Maybe take a bath too. But not tonight.

“Guh… Lolly,” Cody moaned.

Lolly put a finger to her lips in a shushing motion. Cody moaned again. She stroked his hair. If she could speak, she’d maybe sing or reassure him. Maybe hum? Oh, the joys of a voice.

Cody’s eyes cracked open, bleary and tired. “Lolly… I fuggin’ love ya… Y’know that, right?”

Lolly nodded. She signed a message back, hoping he could understand her. **I love you too. Now rest. You are sick.**

“Don’t wanna rest! Wanna… I dunno,” Cody mumbled, raising an arm to drop over his eyes. “Too bright in here, Lolly. Eyes burn…”

Lolly reached over and turned the bedside lamp off, plunging the bedroom in darkness. The only light came from the window, moonlight from outside. It was soft light. Cody moved his arm and blinked tiredly.

“I shouldn’t have played Wizard Staff with Matt. Bad idea,” Cody declared. “Remind me never to do that again.”

 **Okay,** Lolly promised, wiping sweat from his forehead with her sleeve.

Cody groaned, shifting. “Fuck…”

**What is wrong?**

“Nothing, nothing. Forget it. Just…”

Lolly looked over the older boy, curious about his sudden behavior shift. He was still in pain but he seemed to be…hiding something. Lolly didn’t like it when Cody hid things from her. No secrets, not between them.

One of his hands had moved over his crotch. Lolly suddenly understood.

“Lolly, what are you—no, stop! Lolly!” Cody whined.

The redhead slipped out from beneath his head and shoulders, maneuvering to hover over his hips. Her tiny hands, delicate but strong, pulled his hand away to reveal the lump in his jeans. Cody was hard, whether from alcohol or just being with her, Lolly did not know.

“Lolly, I’m fine! Just leave it alone!” Cody begged, struggling to sit up.

 **Why?** Lolly questioned, staring at him curiously.

“We promised. I said I’d—”

 **You said you would never force me into a bond. That we would do this when I was ready. I am not ready yet but I will not let you suffer,** Lolly signed, mouth set in a firm line. **Let me help you, Cody. I want to.**

“No!” Cody groaned, trying to roll away. ‘That’s wrong! Lolly, we’re—”

Cody was flipped back over and his zipper was pulled down. The Alpha growled weakly, trying to dig his back into the mattress. This was not happening, no way, no how. Not if Cody had any say in the matter.

That determination was lost when a gentle hand pressed against his boxer-bound cock. A moan slipped out and his hips jerked forward, giving Lolly the time to yank his pants down to his mid-thigh. His boxers received the same treatment. Cool air hitting his member made him hiss, trying to arch into Lolly’s touch before his mind surged back to him.

“No! Lolly!” Cody growled.

 **I want to help you, Cody. You have helped me and protected me until now. Let me do something for you,** Lolly reasoned.

“You _have_ done something for me. You’ve stayed with me this whole time. We promised each other that,” Cody choked, trying to keep his breathing steady amidst the roar of desire that threatened to swallow him whole. “You don’t have to dirty yourself doing this for me. I have hands. I can do it myself. You shouldn’t have to.”

Lolly frowned. **But I want to. For you.**

Cody sniffed, swallowing back to clear his throat. “Lolly… This is wrong. We can’t…”

 **It is not sex. It is pleasure giving,** Lolly signed.

Her small hands wrapped around him and Cody gasped, hips thrusting. “Fuck!” he cursed. “Oh my god, Lolly!”

Lolly gave a small smile as she rubbed, thumb brushing over the head. Cody had always loved the feel of her hands. He was obsessed with how small she was in comparison to him, but her hands were his primary target. They were small, soft and gentle to the touch. They were delicate with long, dainty fingers that recognized what pressure to use on whatever they touched.

This was not the first handjob Cody had ever received from Lolly, but each time felt equally blissful. No amount of sex could possibly replicate what Lolly could do to him with her hands alone. Magic fingers, the hands of a goddess, you name it. Cody adored them.

Lolly didn’t doubt that Cody would find the most fitting ring for her when the time came.

Cody moaned, hips bucking as he tried to speed up the pace. Lolly kept it slow and gentle, fingers dancing over the skin of his cock and balls. She moved, leaning down to press a kiss to the head, experimentally lapping up a bead of precum. She never really understood the appeal to swallowing it, but to each their own.

“Oh god, oh god, OH GOD! Lolly!” Cody hissed, excited by the feel of her tongue on him. They had never gone beyond handjobs, so oral between them was unknown territory.

The Omega smiled, picking up the pace of her strokes. They were light, enough to tease, but now they were closer, hotter, tighter. A little rougher, enough to awaken Cody’s Alpha instinct.

Cody growled, biting on his knuckles to keep himself from throwing Lolly onto the bed and fucking her senseless. They couldn’t do that. That wasn’t right. That wasn’t part of their deal, their promise. If he did that, they’d both lose everything they had fought so hard to get.

“Cock ring! Lolly!” Cody pleaded.

Lolly paused, frowning. Cody always denied himself if his instinct came forth. It was like a personal punishment for himself. The Omega fetched the ring from the desk drawer and snapped it on. Cody growled angrily, frustrated. He yanked his hair as he laid there, forcing himself to settle down, reign his instinct in, cool off. Lolly sat beside him and waited.

Long minutes passed before Cody breathed deep. “I’m good. What a way to kill off a buzz, huh?”

Lolly nodded. She tried not to look upset.

“We’ll finish in a bit. I need to cool down more,” Cody muttered. “Kiss me?”

Lolly scooted over and kissed him, openmouthed and gentle. Cody rested a hand on her cheek, fingers toying with her red hair. Lolly leaned into it, eyelashes fluttering to deliver butterfly kisses to his nose and cheeks. Then she moved, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

 **Do not be so hard on yourself,** she signed, smiling softly. **I know this is hard, but we will make it through. We have so far, right?**

“Yeah,” Cody nodded, eyelids drooping. “Okay, I’m… I’m ready.”

The cock ring was removed and dumped back into the drawer. Then Lolly’s hands were back to work, gentle and kind as they stroked Cody to completion. The Alpha gasped sharply, a snarl escaping him as he climaxed. Lolly withdrew, hands covered but most of the mess spattering Cody’s hips or the blanket. When it was over, Cody slumped on the bed, boneless, and dozed.

Lolly fetched the tissue box, cleaning her hands and Cody’s hips. She wiped up the mess on the blanket as best she could but quickly decided it would simply need to be washed. Hugo would be upset, maybe. She was never sure with him on matters involving sex.

She disposed of the tissues in the trashcan and paused by the door. From the footsteps outside, she guessed that the game was over. She’d find out who won tomorrow. She was rooting for the girls and Mr. Gray. Mr. Gray was nice. He didn’t deserve to down the King’s Cup.

Picking up the trashcan, she left the room to dump it. Most of the doors were closed. She could hear giggling from Amelia and Sunday’s room. The hall smelled of sex. Lolly moved faster, not wanting to get caught by Hugo without Cody around. Not that she doubted his ability to race to her rescue, but Cody was tired and she didn’t want to give him a reason to wake up yet. He was cute when he slept.

Dumping the trashcan in the dumpster behind the lodge, she crossed the kitchen and noticed the front porch light was on. Creeping over to the front door, she peered through the screen to see someone seated on the bench swing.

It was Lamoure, silently smoking a cigarette.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed, Lolly?”

Lolly jumped. Lamoure shifted, glancing over his shoulder at her. The Omega meekly opened the door and scurried out to face him. The Alpha was relaxed, even drowsy, as he lightly swung and smoked. Lolly waited before hopping up on it beside him, throwing off the swing’s rhythm before it straightened out again.

“Can’t sleep?” Lamoure asked, head tilted back to eye the moon above them.

Lolly shook her head.

“Cody asleep?”

Lolly nodded.

“Running around without him isn’t smart. Hugo might get you,” Lamoure noted, taking a drag. “Or some other Omega-obsessed sexual miscreant. Not everyone will respect the deal that you and Cody have.”

Lolly nodded, reluctantly agreeing with that statement. It was a sad fact that any unclaimed Omega was considered free game to anyone brave enough to try claiming them. Lamoure was a rare breed, an Alpha that respected Cody and Lolly’s incomplete bond. Lolly liked Lamoure very much. He was a nice Alpha. She was happy to have him as her employer.

Lamoure breathed out smoke. “What do you think of Harvey Gray, Lolly? Be honest.”

Lolly tilted her head curiously. Was Lamoure…interested in Mr. Gray? That was new.

**I think he is nice. I have not spoken with him much but he seems like a nice person to me. I like him. He gets along with everyone. He is happy.**

“Indeed, he is very happy,” Lamoure agreed.

Lolly smiled before a yawn escaped her. She stretched, kicking her legs out. Lamoure chuckled, ruffling her red hair affectionately.

“Go to bed, before Cody notices you’re missing,” he ordered gently.

Lolly turned, smooching the Alpha’s cheek before hopping off of the swing. His cheeks were faintly pink. Lolly would’ve giggled if she could at the sight. She darted back into the lodge and up the stairs to her room.

Cody was still sleeping. She closed the door behind her and crawled up onto his bed, carefully pulling his jeans off and his boxers up. Pressing a kiss to his cheek, she signed a quick good night before slipping into her own bed.

The morning was met with a nasty hangover for Cody. Lolly was all too happy to provide a lot of TLC for him. Many kisses were shared. Cody didn’t complain about her form of medicine. It was the best kind of medicine possible.

Pure love.

Though he wasn’t going to say no to pain pills. That’d just be plain silly.


End file.
